Justice League: The Greatest Heroes in Existence ( Rise of The New Age , The New Golden Age of Heroes and Heroines )
Justice League: The Greatest Heroes in Existence ( Rise of The New Age , The New Golden Age of Heroes and Heroines ) '' is a cartoon show based on the Justice League comic book franchise. This story is a blend of The New 52 comics and The Justice League animated series. ''Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, King Thunderfox, Dragon Goddess, Cyborg, Zatanna, Zero & Power Girl are the leaders of The Justice League. The alternate title for this story is Justice League: Infinity War '' This story is inspired by Justice League Action. Main Pairings: *Superman x Wonder Woman ''' *''Batman x Zatanna '' *''King Thunderfox x Queen Hippolyta '' *''Green Lantern John Stewart x Hawkgirl '' *''Vixen x Cyborg '' *''Green Arrow x Black Canary '' *''King Primal x Cat Grant '' *''King Phantasm x Vicki Vale '' *'''''Scarlet King x Miss Martian *''Martian Manhunter x Dragon Mistress '' *''John Constantine x Miranda Strange'' *''Hawkman x Troia '' *''Green Lantern Hal Jordan x Star Sapphire Carol Ferris '' *''Time Mistress x Col. Steve Trevor'' *''Zero x Power Girl '' *''Black Orchid x Deadman'' *''Reaper x Huntress'' Other pairings will be revealed later on in the story. Plot Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, King Thunderfox, Dragon Goddess, Cyborg, Zatanna, Zero & Power Girl''' lead the DC Super Heroes against their most infamous foes like alien invaders and magical forces and have thrilling action packed adventures'' Justice League Members *'''''Superman ( Leader ) *''Batman ( Second In Command )'' *''Wonder Woman ( Third In Command )'' *''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan )'' *''The Flash '' *''Aquaman '' *''Martian Manhunter '' *''Hawkgirl '' *''King Thunderfox / Doctor Fate'' *''Dragon Goddess / Ryumegami / Holy Fire Tornado'' *''Cyborg '' *''Zatanna '' *'''''Captain Marvel / Shazam *''Captain Atom'' *''Red Tornado'' *''Zero'' *''Supergirl'' *''Power Girl'' *''King Primal / Immortal Man'' *''Time Mistress'' *''Madame Xanadu'' *''Icon'' *''Rocket'' *''King Phantom / Ghost Master'' *''Deadaman'' *''Lady Death'' *''Swamp Thing'' *''Miranda Strange '' *''John Constantine '' *''Scarlet King'' *''Stargirl'' *''Plastic Man'' *''Huntress'' *''Booster Gold'' *''Zauriel'' *''The Question ( Renee Motomiya )'' *''Black Lightning '' *''Reaper'' *''Green Arrow '' *''Black Canary'' *''Hawkman'' *''Troia'' *''Blue Beetle ( Ted Kord )'' *''Mister Terrific'' *''Big Barda'' *''Mister Miracle '' *''Doctor Light ( Kimiyo Hoshi )'' *''The Atom'' *''Atom Smasher'' *''Nightfire'' *''Green Lantern ( John Stewart )'' *''Vixen'' *''Knight'' *''Demigod '' *''Fire'' *''Ice '' *''Phantom Stranger'' *''Hellfire Girl / Satan Girl'' *''The Spectre'' *''Black Orchid'' *''Space Cabbie'' *''Element Woman'' *''Firestorm'' *''Katana'' *''Etrigan The Demon ( Jason Blood )'' *''Dreamer'' *''Nightwing ( Dick Grayson )'' *''Red Inferno / Dark Hellblazer'' *''Blue Flame / Twilight Star / Yin-Yang Storm'' *''Infinity Empress / Lady Cosmos'' ''Teen Titans '' *''Nightwing'' *''Starfire'' *''Cyborg'' *''Raven'' *''Beast Boy'' *''Aquagirl'' *''Red Arrow / Arsenal'' *''Terra'' *''Static Shock'' *''Gear'' *''Batgirl'' *''Robin ( Damian Wayne )'' *''Rubberband Man'' *''She-Bang'' *''Blue Beetle ( Jaime Reyes )'' ''Young Justice *Red Robin'' *''Aqualad'' *''Superboy'' *''Miss Martian '' *''Wonder Girl ( Cassie Sandsmark )'' *''Kid Flash'' *''Artemis'' *''Lagoon Boy'' *''Guardian'' *''Bumblebee'' *''Red Hood'' *''Timeless'' *''Black Bat'' *''Spoiler ( Stephanie Brown )'' Allies *''Queen Hippolyta '' *''Commissioner James Gordon '' *''Alfred Pennyworth '' *''Lois Lane'' *''Cat Grant '' *''Vicki Vale '' *''Jimmy Olsen '' *''Col. Steve Trevor '' *''Amanda Waller '' Extras *''Naruto is the crown prince of The planet Kaijinn. He is from a race of the most technologically advanced and fully evolved race of mystical ninjas called Kaijinnians. They have evolved to the point that they have tails because of their planet's gravity. They considered to be the most powerful race in universe. They rival the The Old Gods, New Gods of New Genesis and Apokalylips, along with other High Tier races.'' *''The Royal Family of Kaijinn have more than one tail because of their relation to the Kaijinnian Supreme King & Sage of The 10 Paths: Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Naruto, Kushina, Minato and Tsunade all have 10 Tails '' *''Naruto is a member of The Senju clan because his father Minato is Tsunade's son.'' *''Naruto was sent to Earth by Minato and Kushina when he was a baby because of the war against the Akatsuki lead by Obito Uchiha AKA Tobi. Tobi believes in Kaijinnian superiority and they should be ruling the entire universe.The brutish war destroyed the planet and most Kaijinnians were scattered throughout the galaxy. He was found by Kent Nelson AKA Doctor Fate and his wife Inza and was raised by them.'' *''Naruto was trained by Kent Nelson AKA Doctor Fate and The Ancient One and his disciples in the Mystic Arts because he is Nabu's true successor and was meant to take Nabu's place as Lord of Order and Sorcerer Supreme and also inherits Nabu's mantle as Doctor Fate. Naruto was also trained under Ra's Al Ghul in the Martial Arts, he is good friends with Bruce Wayne AKA Batman and Zatanna Zatara. He decided not to join The League of Shadows and become the new leader.'' *''Kajinnians have many godlike abilities that are common among the species '' **''Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance and Superhuman Durability.'' **'''''Magic **''Immortality '' **''Invulnerability '' **''Shape Shifting '' **''Breathing Underwater '' **''Energy Manipulation, ''Energy Absorption and ''Energy Enhancement '' **''Flight'' **''Accelerated Healing, Resurrection & ''Regeneration **''Telepathy '' **''Telekinesis '' **''Space-Time Manipulation '' **'''''Gravity Manipulation **''Dimension Traveling '' **''Interstellar Travel '' **''Reality Manipulation '' **''Reality Bending'' **''Omnipotence, Omnipresence and Omniscience.'' *''Naruto is in a relationship with Queen Hippolyta because she has the absolute respect for Kaijinnians because they are the only race that rivals The Olympians. He also has high respect for royalty and he can go toe to toe with her daughter Princess Diana of Themyscira AKA Wonder Woman.'' *''Kagome, Sango and Kikyo are the daughters of Ra's Al Ghul and The granddaughters of The Legendary Dragon King Bahamut. They commands all Dragons.'' *''Lois Lane is the crown princess of Tennoia. Her real name is Lois Tar-Lei. She is the heroine Time Mistress.'' *''Time Mistress and Scarlet King are the only known Tennoians in The universe.'' *''Tennoians are said to be the second most powerful and technologically advanced race in the universe to Kaijinnians. Tennoians have evolved to the point that they grew tails because of '' *''Tennoians have a list of known powers that are common among the species:'' **''Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Agility and Superhuman Intelligence.'' **''Omnipotence, Omnipresence and Omniscience.'' **''Dimension Traveling'' **''Immortality and Invulnerability'' **''Interstellar Travel'' **''Magic'' **''Reality Bending, Reality Warping and Reality Manipulation.'' **''Regeneration, Accelerared Healing, Atmokinesis, Gravity Manipultion, Time Manipulation, Quantum Field Manipulation and Quantum Force Manipulation'' **''Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption and Energy Enhancement.'' *''Miranda Strange is the sister of Doctor Strange. She is the Sorceress Supreme and Ruler of The Dark Dimension in The DC universe.'' *''Miranda Strange is paired with John Constantine because they have history together.'' *''Elizabeth Rose Maskell is one of the Primordials. She rivals The New God's of New Genesis and Apokalylips. She is the mother of Death, cousin of Eternity and aunt of Ethropy.'' Television Show Adaptations * Justice League Action * Justice League ( 2016 Version ) Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Cartoons Category:Comics Category:Video Games Category:Movies Category:TV series